Road Trip Of Hell: Children of The Corn
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: Michelle and her friends embark on life-threatening adventures. On the first stop of this Road trip, Michelle goes to Gatlin Nebraska and encounters the famed children of the corn who slaughter any and all adults that come into their rural town. {Based off of the Original short story and 2009 movie} [Rated T for violence and profanity]


**Road Trip Of Hell: Children Of The Corn**

_Summary: Michelle and her friends embark on Life-threatening adventures. On the first stop of this Road trip, Michelle goes to Gatlin Nebraska and encounters the famed children of the corn who slaughter any and all adults that come into their rural town._

_**Disclaimer: This is my third Children Of The Corn Fan-fiction (The second would be Never Too Late). The original version of this story (Misadventures Of Michelle and Her Friends) was going in the complete wrong direction so I decided to rewrite it. This time, I'm sticking to original short story and the 2009 movie and. The names of all the girls will remain the same and Ruth, from both the story and movie, will be present. Also, I'm not gonna do chapters for the Road trips, I'm far too lazy to appease all y'all.**_

_**Note: This series starts from California, so many of the sights seen in the short story and movie are not seen right off. They'll be seen later. And so everyone knows the route of this devilish trip, we're going from California (Our home state) to Nebraska (This stop) to Illinois to New Jersey and to Texas.**_

* * *

"_And the wolf shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid; and the calf and the young lion and the fatling together; and a little child shall lead them." - Isaiah 11:6 _

Isat in the back seat of the overly large suburban that was rented for this trip with my three best friends, Jacqueline, Zenin, and Dylan. My dad wanted a "family trip" that included my brother, my new step-sister, her boyfriend, my dad, my step-mom and me. Originally that was all who was gonna be going until I threw a fit over not wanting to be stuck on a long as fuck drive without people of my standards, A.K.A my friends.

At first, my dad was insistent that we keep this a family thing but I won simply by telling my friend to sneak into the car with me and making themselves known when we were too far away from Salinas for him to turn around and return them. I felt so proud of myself as my dad grumbled about me being stubborn and a bitch.

"Hey Mich?" Each of my friends and I had nicknames of either our real names or of a word that truly represented us. With me being the tallest of us and most blunt, everyone use to call me bitch but eventually we changed it to Mich, which stood for Michelle and Bitch. We had to do that because people would always butt in and say it was wrong to call me bitch. Jacqueline was Jackie, we couldn't think of anything else so we just used Jackie. Zenin has two nicknames, Z and Pumpkin. A teacher at my old high school, which I stopped attending because the people there were just too stupid, was the first to call her Pumpkin because of her big head. Dylan, the smallest but probably the one with the most common sense, was called Chibi, which meant small child or little person in Japanese.

"Yeah Chibi?" I turned to the small dirty blonde and noticed that she wasn't looking so good. "Are you okay Dylan? You seem kinda pale."

"I'm fine but," she looked around, everyone else was busy fighting over the map so no one was paying attention to us. "something doesn't seem right."

I could feel Jackie and Zenin leaning over my shoulder in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

She looked out her window almost like the corn that had been stretching for miles had something to do with her unease. "First of all, we haven't seen a car for hours since entering the corn, second, I keep seeing people in the corn."

I looked at Zenin and Jackie, they were trying to understand by what she meant but were stuck. I, on the other hand, had some understanding toward this. My mom comes from an odd line of spiritual abilities, I was born with the ability to foresee the future in my sleep but I could only see small things.

"People as in.."

"They look dead and lost." she whispered softly. "Like they had nothing anymore."

"It could have just been the corn and heat messing with you head." Zenin suggested as she leaned into her seat. "Or it could be the fact we're all crammed in a car with morons. That'd make me go looney."

I turned toward my best friend and scoffed, "Really? Does that make you a madwomen being in a school crammed with the world's stupidest offspring?"

Jackie and Dylan snickered at that as Zenin looked at me like she wasn't sure if I was serious or not. She looked forward to the bickering adults, smiling scoffed and turned back toward me. "I can't believe that seriously just fell out of your mouth."

"You best believe that bitch." I grinned and leaned forward. "Okay you morons where the hell are we?"

"Where are your manners Michelle!?" My step-mom, Tiffany, gasped. This bitch was always looking for a reason to scold me, my constant swearing was often something she liked fighting with me over. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" I growled darkly, My step-sister, Renee, and my brother, Micheal, started to back toward the windows as my dad's shoulders stiffen in response. "Duh! I'm crammed in a car with My fucking worthless dad and his slutty whore of a wife."

Micheal coughed to cover up his laughter while Renee giggled into her boyfriend's chest. Tiffany didn't find it funny like we all did and she tried to get dad on my case but it was obvious that my dad would not be taking her side on this argument. He knew me to be a stubborn brat and a sailor mouth when I was upset so he, as did everyone but Tiffany, knew to stay out of the line of fire.

"How dare you!" she gasped, her perfect pink lips circled into a big O. She looked like an ugly fish. "I am not a whore!"

"Yes you are." I sang sweetly, causing Zenin to giggle and Micheal and Renee to bust out laughing. I could feel her anger emit off of her and dad did too.

"Michelle." He sighed annoyingly, I only scoffed my response. "Michelle if you don't behave you will not be allowed to do anything during this trip."

I scoffed again and waved my hand dismissively."Yeah, yeah, that's what you said last time and I still outsmarted you."

"We'll make sure you won't this time!" Tiffany said indignantly.

"_Right_!" I rolled my eyes and continued to seek the information I previously sought. "Now where are we?"

Dad sighed again and said, "Nebraska, we're heading toward a town called Gatlin for a pit stop."

"_See_?" I sang again, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Tiffany mumbled something about me being a rotten brat while I simply just tossed my hair at her and looked at my friends expectantly.

"Be any more of a bitch?" Dylan giggled softly into my ear. "You like asking for trouble don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "As if they can give me any trouble, they only know how to give me a headache."

Dylan shook her head, smiling again like the spirits of the dead hadn't been seen a few minutes earlier. It made me smile to know that I made her happy again.

"Hey look!" Renee's boyfriend, Brad, pointed out the window at something so Dylan and I looked out our windows and saw the sign for Gatlin. "How creepy."

Creepy indeed, old worn wood that looked like it might be infested with termites, the white lettering was more of a dirty white, and the letters A and I were missing. It looked it had been untouched for years.

_Almost like it was sign that this was a ghost town._ Just as I thought of that, a cold chill shivered down my spine. I froze for a minute and then glanced at my friends, they were freaked out too.

"Did you guys feel that too?" I asked softly so that no one heard me.

They all nodded as Dylan added, "It was like there something here."

I silently agreed with her as I turned to the front, nobody but us noticed the oddly horrifying presence we felt but Micheal, Renee, and Brad did notice that the streets, though loitered with dead corn husks and stalks, were empty of life. We all, except for dad and Tiffany, were looking around at the empty shops and stores. Old trucks filled with the dead corn stalks were parked on the sides of the streets, like the drivers went in and never came out. Nothing looked functional, everything was rusted and withered. Empty and abandoned, if there was anyone living here they must not come to this part of town.

"I don't like this." Renee whined as we continued into Gatlin. "This place is practically deserted."

"Now shush Renee." Tiffany scolded loudly, obviously disregarding Renee's attempt to tell them what we were all seeing. "Every town has a piece that no one inhabits. I'm sure there's people in the more industrial part."

I almost shouted at Tiffany, I so badly wanted to say, _"There's is no one here. Nothing!" _but then I did see someone. I looked toward Dylan's window as saw someone standing there between two buildings. I turned around and got a good look at the person. A small girl with long blonde hair stood there, watching us go by with a strange expression on her face. It was dark, almost hateful.

"Whatcha looking at Mich?" I jumped a little as she poked my shoulder, I was so focused on the girl that I forgot where I was for a moment. "Are you okay?"

I took a quick glance back toward where the girl was but she had disappeared. I started to feel a bit nauseated knowing that she disappeared so quickly. Something was wrong and the whole place reeked of it.

"Mich?"

"There was someone there." I whispered, "And they didn't look happy to see us."

"What?" I hadn't realized that I spoke just loud enough for the trio ahead of us to hear me but I guess I had. "Where?"

I pointed back toward the two shops and replied, "Back there, she was a little girl, probably ten or so. She was dressed kind of funny."

Micheal turned a bit more and nudged his head, "How so?"

"Kind of Amish but in a very childish way." I tried to explain her dressing style, "She had a black dress and a dirty white apron that hung off of her left shoulder."

Micheal and Brad looked at each other kind of funny as Renee's face seemed to drain a bit in color.

"I know something bad is gonna happen," Brad whispered to Micheal and Renee, "We need to leave now!"

We all nodded in agreement, however, our only obstacle would be dad and Tiffany. Tiffany especially, I can easily whine until he gives in but dad's so whipped that he'll do anything to please Tiffany instead of caving in to me. I found it to be incredibly stupid considering that I am far more annoying that Tiffany can ever hope to be. I knew better than anyone that this wasn't going to work as they all wanted; for our sakes, we might have to be forced to leave dad and Tiffany behind.

I glanced around, noting that the road was still filled with old, rusted vehicles and decaying corn. However, what caught my eye wasn't so much the unending dead corn but the odd shops that we were passing. None of the shops were of recent franchises, all were old and more than likely discontinued companies.

"Renee?" Since Renee was nineteen and the only true stereotypical female, I figured that she would know all about the fashion industry. "Do you know of a fashion thing call Girly Girls?"

Renee looked at me funny before nodding slowly, "Yeah, it's been bought out though and renamed Fashion paradise. Why?"

"We just past it." I pointed behind us toward the building, only to be slightly jerked out of my seat thanks to dad's abrupt stop. "What the heck?"

We all turned forward and noticed that dad stopped in from of a small diner looking place. The sign that said open was old almost unreadable with the black mold gunk that crusted the corners of the windows, stretching almost completely over them.

"We're going to go check out this place." Dad said as he and Tiffany began to unbuckle. "We'll be back in five okay?"

"You're just gonna leave us here?" I asked, slightly annoyed that these two were not noticing a damn thing. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Five minutes tops." he said, exiting the vehicle with the bitch he married.

We all watched them leave until the both full entered the worn down building. Once they were out of sight Brad quickly turned toward the driver's seat and checked the ignition, cursing loudly.

"What?" We all leaned forward to see what upset Brad.

He shook his head and cursed again, "They took the fucking keys."

Renee's eye gave away her panic as she asked him to check the passenger's seat for Tiffany's spares. "Mom always keeps them in like the glove compartment or something."

"Yo Renee chill out." Micheal pushed Brad back and started looking for the spares while Brad dealt with Renee. "Glove compartment right?" He looked over his shoulder just in time to see her nod. "Alright, keep a look out."

Brad and Renee watched for Dad and Tiffany while the girls and I watched for the creepy children. We knew that if there's one creepy girl here there's got to be other people here and there's no way they're friendly folk either.

As we watched, I almost missed the little heads of small boys poke out from behind an old truck. "Uh oh."

"What?!" Renee and Brad turned around, "What's uh oh?"

"People are watching us." I rushed the words out of my mouth quickly, "What do we do I think they're heading over here."

"Shit!" Micheal swore, "Everybody duck and hid as best you can."

"What about you?" I asked as everyone followed Micheal's orders.

"I almost got the spares, grabbed the blankets and hide under them." he strained to say as he reached for the keys just out of his grasp. "If we're lucky they'll think we're luggage."

"Alright." Quickly I pulled out as many blankets as I could. For once I feel grateful that Tiffany insisted on matching black blankets that looked like luggage material. Swiftly as I can, I handed one to everyone until I saw the kids walking over. "Oh shit, hey duck!"

We all hurried down between the seat except for Micheal, he was still hunting for that key and I had yet to give him his cover. "Shit, Michelle give me a blanket!"

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me and I crawled over Dylan, our blankets already donned and gave Brad Micheal's blanket through the crack between the seats and door. "Hurry and toss it him!" I whispered, my heart was thudding like crazy as the sounds of the feet coming our way came closer.

"Look like bags!" Micheal whispered urgently, "Michelle, try to watch what they do!"

"Got it!" I had Dylan and Zenin snuggle up together on the floor as Jackie helped me watch the kids on the seats. I tried to calm my breathing just enough to where it wasn't noticeable but I wasn't doing so good.

"Almost got it!" Micheal was still reaching for that damn key and the kids, now noticeably only around ages ten to sixteen and no girls, were coming closer.

"Micheal!" I whispered urgently as they dawned closer, "Micheal they're almost here!"

He grunted and growled before finally declaring he hand the keys. "Got 'em!"

"Hide Micheal!" I hissed, ducking into my own blanket as the boys cam up and looked through the windows of the old diner. "Holy shit."

As I secretly watched the boys, I noticed how old school their clothing was. Not only that but these kids were armed with sharp farming tools. What could make this worse? How bout the predatory gazes in their eyes, I think that pretty much tops everything. From the way they watched dad and Tiffany, I knew they were hunting us for whatever sick reason.

"What happening?" Renee whispered softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"They're watching them." I told her, "And they're armed."

"Oh my god!" she whispered, I almost gasped as one of the boys turned toward the car. I bit my lip as I thought that he knew we were there but luckily, he turned back and they started to leave.

I sighed in relief, "They're leaving, everybody slowly return to your positions."

We all relaxed as we slowly started to uncover ourselves. I felt nervous as hell but at least they were gone.

"You got the keys?" Renee asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Micheal panted, "Jeez! What the hell is going?"

I looked at Jackie and Zenin, as if they could tell me. "I-I don't know."

"They're coming back." Dylan stated softly as we heard dad and Tiffany arguing. About what? Shit, who knows but I can guarantee it ain't about those kids or Gatlin.

"Thomas, we should keep going!" Tiffany was practically singing to this man as she whined like she was asking for the world on a silver fucking platter.

"Tiffany-"

Tiffany pressed dad against the side of the car and pressed her finger on his lips, "Come on baby, aren't we on this trip for a little adventure?"

I started gagging at the sight of this pornography in progress. "What the hell, there ain't no one on this planet that needs nor wants to see all y'all skankiness!"

Suddenly, Renee joined in on my ranting. "Come on, put fucking clothes on and let's leave!"

"Yeah!" My friends boomed loudly at them. "Come on let's go!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes at us and continued to put the nasty moves on dad until he gave in. "Alright, we'll go into the town a little more, if there's nothing we're leaving."

"We might not make it that far." Micheal muttered under his breath.

I only gulped for air as a dark, evil voice sounded in my head. _Sacrifice. _Shivers went down my spine as I suddenly began to notice some small oddities. One, there is nothing electrical that is still functional. Whatever these kids are doing, modernization was not going to be a part of it. Two, with what is so far deserted I can assume that someone or something is keeping them at a distance. _Which would mean they know we were in the car._

I shook my head slightly, if they knew we were here, why didn't they look for us? Surely they knew only dad and Tiffany went inside. _What if they weren't after all of us?_

"Michelle?" Zenin waved her hand in my face, bringing me back to reality. "You okay?"

I tried to say yes but at this moment, lying would do nothing of use to us. Shaking my head, I admitted to her, "No, something's wrong and whatever it is, it's worse than we can imagine."

Jackie and Dylan leaned toward us and asked softly so that no one in the front could hear us. "What do you mean?"

I struggled to find my words, I had to explain in a way that everyone could understand. "Something is here, this something is controlling these kids or convinced them to this I don't know. But whatever it is, it's got a grip on this place."

Micheal nodded his head in understanding. Quietly he explained it to Renee and Brad while I took care of my group.

"We're doom basically?" Dylan asked, her voice cracking just a bit. "We're going to die?"

I shook my head, "No, we'll make it out."

"But-"

I shook my had again. "_We'll_ make it out." slowly I pointed toward all of us with the exception of dad and Tiffany.

"Oh god." Renee whispered, covering her mouth.

Brad looked at me in disbelief, he obviously didn't believe me. "How do you know?"

"I don't know." I said, "But something's just telling me this, like a warning."

"I believe her." Micheal stated almost defensively, "Michelle always has been right whenever her spiritual side tells her things."

"Mich?" Dylan asked timidly, "Remember when we were coming here?"

I raised my brow a bit, confused on what she was asking until I suddenly recalled the event she asked about. _The dead that she saw in the corn!_

"**_They look dead and lost." _**My heart sped up a bit, dead and lost?**_ "Like they had nothing anymore." _**I suddenly stopped my train of thought when an important detail came to mind. _The corn? She saw them in the corn! _Could the corn be what's causing all of this?

I hadn't realized that my thoughts kept me occupied for so long as I felt Dylan poked my side, I made a small jump out of fright. "Are you really okay?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "No I'm not." How could I be okay? We were stuck in a town full of evil children, the works of an inhuman being was obviously in play, any person who can dare say that they're fine in Gatlin must be crazy.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, so softly that I could have easily mistook her voice for the wind.

Inhaling deeply. I did not hesitate to speak. "It's the corn."

"What?" She gave a sort of shake of her head and a look of not total disbelief. "How is the corn have anything-?"

She was stopped mid sentence as the car jerked to a stop again. We looked up and saw a bunch of boys standing in front of the car, about a five feet away the very least. I quickly turned in my seat and saw more children standing behind us. This group consisted of girls of all ages and one, a very pretty brunette who gave off the air of pride, was pregnant. I, at first, questioned myself on that; just because she had a bulging belly didn't mean she was with child. What told me she was pregnant though was the fact everything about her said she was not a tubby girl.

"What are they doing?" Tiffany asked, totally annoyed. "Why are they just standing there!? Don't these people know how to raise their fucking kids?"

Suddenly the boys moved around the car in a circle, their arms extended like they expected us not to run any of them over. We all looked at them, they dressed like Amish and Quaker mixed into one and they all had weapons. Originally farming tools like scythes and such, these tools were not for harvesting or building, they were meant to kill.

"Dad.." I whined softly, "I think we need to go!"

He scoffs and turns, he obviously didn't see the blood stains on some of the boys. "They're just children Michelle."

Renee started to shake her head and replied, "These can't be ordinary kids."

Despite us, the youth of the group, all agreeing on leaving at this exact moment, dad and Tiffany decided against us. Instead of driving away, more than likely killing a few boys, they chose to step out of the car and confront the intimidating boys.

"What are you little brats doing!" Tiffany screeched at them, they had yet to do anything harmful but I could definitely see them just waiting to cause some damage. To who? Judging from their glares, they were aiming to kill dad and Tiffany first.

One boy, clad in all black, stepped forward. The other boys dropped their arms and watched him, like they were awaiting his orders. "We are here to bring you peace."

Jackie flipped after hearing that, which makes sense since she's the most religious of us all. "Someone drive!" She panicked, "Someone get in the driver's seat and drive!"

Micheal and Brad quickly looked at each other and asked, "What?" before seeing a scene none of us could honestly say we didn't see coming but can say we hoped we wouldn't see it. The boy in black charged toward dad and quickly slit his throat.

We were all silent in shock as Tiffany's ear piercing scream sounded as she shoved herself back into the car, on the _passenger's_ side! "Someone start the car!" she shrieked.

"Oh you're fucking useful!" Micheal barked as the boys started to close in and beat the suburban. "Shit!"

Renee started screaming as Brad and Micheal tried to start the car, realizing that Dad took his keys with him. "The spare!" she shouted, covering herself when a small redhead boy started jumping on the roof of the car. "You have the spare!"

The windows where my friends and I were shattered and boys on both sides reached into the car, trying to grab us.

"Eek!" Dylan screamed as a boy grabbed her hair, trying to drag her out of the car.

"Chibi!" I reached over and tried to get him to let go but he was persistent. "Hold still Dylan!" I grabbed his wrist and bit him as hard as I could. And I have some pointy teeth so while I may not broke any skin I did happily give him a nasty bruise.

The jerked his arm back, leaving Dylan free to hide. "Get on the floor!" I told her, pushing her down as Zenin and Jackie attempted to follow as I leaned forward to yell at the boys. "Will you hurry!"

"We're trying!" Micheal shouted back, trying to place the key in the ignition.

Suddenly, Tiffany's door was forced open and she was being grabbed by the ferocious teens and boys. "Someone help me!" she screamed.

Renee reach for her mom and I, surprisingly, tried to help Tiffany but a hand grabbed my ankle and prevented me from assisting my step-sister. "Michelle help me!"

I jerked and jerked as much as I could but this guy had a fucking death grip on me. "I can't!" I started to panic when I notice he was successfully pulling me toward the window. "Z help me!"

Zenin sat and braced her against the middle seat and started kicking his forearm. For the most part her kick managed to loosen his grip a bit but not enough for me to get loose. "God damn!"

I started to whimper, fearing that I might get pulled from the car just like Tiffany was. When I looked back at Tiffany, Renee barely managing to have a hold on her, she was gone in the wave of young boys and someone was crawling in toward Micheal and Brad, who are busy trying to get the engine to start.

"Micheal, Brad! Look out!" I screamed tearfully, I was worried, no frightened, that they would follow Tiffany to the grave.

Micheal looked and quickly, when the boy raised his knife, hit him in the face. The boy backed off and Brad finally managed to get the engine running.

"GO!" we shouted as soon as the engine came to life. However, the boy holding onto me still was tugging.

"Zenin!" I cried when he actually tugged harshly, he almost had me out the window had I not grabbed the head of the driver seat and hanged on for dear life.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she brought her knee to her chest and kicked with a lot of force. His arm made a nauseating snap and he quickly released me and retreated into the boys.

"Let's go!" Brad moved the shifter to P and Micheal reached down and slammed on the gas pedal with Brad steering. We sped out of the town, passing more buildings and a decently cared for church that had a sermon board reading; _**Praise He Who Walks Behind The Rows October 13.**_

As we drove we could see the boys chasing, being led by the boy in black but I noticed something. The was another boy, about eight or nine, instructing all of them. Dressed with a white shirt, brown vest that was left open, black shorts, and one of those hat with the long brim or whatever, this boy did stand out a bit compared to everyone else.

_Is he someone important to these creeps? _I turned back toward the front of the car and just watched Brad and Micheal race us out of Gatlin. Leaving wasn't as easy as getting in though, the kids were spread about through the town. Many were brave and jumped onto the car but most simply tried to use the old trucks as blockades, completely failing.

"Why are they trying so hard to keep us here?" Renee asked, her head whipping back and fourth to see all the failed attempts to keep us. Luckily, we managed to leave the godforsaken town though they still followed us out of Gatlin.

"I don't know but they're some persistent bastards!" Zenin groaned, she and Dylan settling down in their seats.

I shook my head and climbed over the seat to sit next to Renee, seeing that Micheal and Brad were still on top of each other working the gas and steering wheel. Once I seated myself, I instructed the girls to fasten their seat belts just in case our ride got a bit bumpy.

"Are they still there?" Micheal asked, his voice was slightly muffled thanks to being under Brad.

We turned around, hoping and praying that they would be gone, and they were. Which meant we could slow down and rearrange ourselves.

"They're gone." Jackie sighed, "They're gone!"

I, however, did not feel as though they simply stopped chasing us. With the trouble they gave us in Gatlin, it seemed as if they had gone through too much trouble just to call it off. "I wouldn't celebrate yet." I said, "For what they've gone through already, I highly doubt they'd stop just yet."

"With as much speed as we have going right now," Brad stated, now trying to seat himself in the Driver's seat. "we can stop hammering the pedal."

"Will do!" Micheal stopped flooring the gas and scooted himself out from underneath Brad. "Oh geez you're fat Brad!"

"Ah shut up!" he retorted loudly, quickly settling into his seat and maintaining a decent speed. "Hey, what are those?"

I looked out the left window and saw white signs, from our point of view, we couldn't see what was written on them. When we past them though we saw this.

GOD...LORD...THE...SAITH...EAT...AND...THIS...TAKE 

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked Jackie, knowing she knew something of what was said.

She rolled it around in her head and finally answered, "We're reading it backwards; take this and eat saith the lord god."

"That's what it is?" She nodded just as we passed another group of signs.

NIGHT...BY...FIRE...OF...PILLAR...A...DAY...BY...C LOUD...A

"A cloud by day a pillar of fire by night." she rephrased. "I think they say something like that when they give you communion."

I wouldn't have known that, considering I haven't been in a church since I was little. Still, it made sense in a way. These kids were greatly religious and whatever they worshiped told them that adult were not welcomed.

_But where in the world of religion says that children could survive with adults? _I tried to recall anything my grandmother told me when she use to read me exerts from the bible but nothing immediately came to mind. So, in hopes they could provide me a clue, I thought back to Gatlin.

Children of all ages, except past twenty maybe less. _None looked like they nineteen. _Next, that one boy, the one in all black, those words he said to dad and Tiffany sounded like they viewed them as sinners. _Adults are normally ones to question religion more than a child. After all, with age comes experience and experience becomes knowledge._ So if a religious figure had any hopes of installing his or her religious belief on the town of Gatlin, the adults, who would already be worshiping a different religion since this is the religious belt, would definitely need to be eliminated.

_But, _the voice in my head added, _in order to convince the kids they need to slaughter their parents and other innocent adults, something must have happened. Something drastic that even a child couldn't ignore._

Looking around and seeing only the expanded fields of corn, it dawned on me. _The corn! _Gatlin is surrounded by corn, surely the people of Gatlin strongly depended on it for survival. If something happened to it, say like a drought or maybe two, and surely there would have been some tension and possibly fear.

_And that He Who Walks Behind The Rows, I'll bet that's their god. _So then this He Walks Behind The Rows probably had a prophet who gather all the children, or at those he could gather, and preached to them. Told them that there was too much sinning and that the adult were to blame.

_Which led to a massacre and the creation of this new Gatlin. _That sent shiver down my spine. _But where did this He Who Walks Behind the rows come from? _The God I learned about was loving and caring, this God sounded a bit primitive and demanding of sacrifice.

If that was the case, then we were pretty fucking luck to escape with our lives. At the expense of Dad's and Tiffany's. Hopefully, we'll have no more trouble as we make our way to wherever the next town is.

* * *

_**So Whatcha think? Short but I figured that over time I can improve over time. So next up, We're heading to Haddonfield, Illinois. This time, We'll have a new crew (Obviously with Michelle.).**_

_**See ya next time! And Happy Late Halloween!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_


End file.
